ouran high host club meet very strang girl
by vampiregirl106
Summary: emi and crescent go to ouran high after their mom get a new job but they were trying to hide their past but only to be found out but the host club and hunny perants what will hunny perant do?Will they all agree to it? r&r and plz tell wha u like it or hat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It the begging of spring at ouran high school everyone walk off to their class rooms there they were in the starting of the year but this time it was going to be differrent because there were two new students in 3 of the host club classroom and the teacher ask the new girls who were wear the guys uniform what there name were. "I'm crescent" said one on the right everyone started laughing at it " then the other girl came in "im emi we are twin sister but we have different birth dates" one of the girl raies their hand and ask " wait how can you be twin if you were born on different dates?" everyone look at her and nodded there heads then Kaoru came in " well if depaned on what time when they were born' then hikaru said " yea like me and kaoru we were born 3 min apart in the morning" me and emi look at eachother and said "yea and we were born at night" at the same time.

For most of the day it was really hard. Everyone ask why were crescent and emi were wear the guy uniform? and where did we come from? what did we do then we there? Emi told them that they were from america and that the girl uniform did not look good on them and we did not care what people say about them. Then they lie about what they did there because they did not want everyone know that they did judo, karate and kendo.

When lunch time came crescent and emi were walking to the lunch room they got lost and end up walk to the host club room. When they open the door they see 7 guy sitting at a table.

"um sis I do not think we are in the wrong place?" said crescent "yea I know crescent" said emi.

Just then a birty blond headed kid walk in and past them to said "**Mitsukuni I told you not to come to my school and you did that anyways" ** a small kid that look about 8 or 9 year old " chika-chan I had too mom and dad where there…" before mitsukuni could finish his brother jump in and they started to fight crescent and emi look at eachother.

"Emi what should we do? What if they get hurt?" said crescent emi look at them and said "u get the small boy and I get the tell boy ok" we started to get really when man and a women walk in but it was to late emi and crescent both jump in to the brother fight. Crescent pull mitsukuni to the ground with a lot of force as emi was able to do the same. Everyone look at them in shock "crescent how hard did you thrown him" ask emi " not that hard emi" reply crescent just then crescent phone go's off it was her mother so she answer it with a say "yea moma what can I do for you" her mother said " hi hun um put me on speaker and put me next to you and your sister." Emi hear her name she walk over to crescent "yea mom im here what is it that you need?" said emi.

"I just got off the phone with your judo, karate and kendo teacher before I call you two." Said there mom "yea what did he say mom' said crescent well everyone look at each other. "he said that if you two can keep on do that stuff but only is you start over again" "yea not happening mom" said emi and crescent at the same time and crescent hang up the phone only to hear "you two did karate and kendo." Came from hunny.


	2. old friend come together and the fight:

Chapter 2

"you two did karate and kendo." Said hunny. Everyone was sliented for a few min once emi and crescent realest everyone in the room know that they had to get out of there and fast. "Oh look at the time we got to go un…" said crescent and then emi came in and said " haha yea crescent let go" just then they walk out so fast no one saw them live.

About a mouth go's by of that day. Emi and her sister crescent have been avoding the host club even the one's in their classes. Until one day when emi and her sister old karate class were coming. Crescent and her sister were sitting in their class when they here over the intrcon that a karate school from USA is fighting that Haninozuka and Morinozuka family after school that day and everyone is invited to come and watch.

***** After school that day*****

"hey emi can we go and watch plz I really really what to see how our friend are doing?" ask crescent but emi said nothing but walk that way, crescent know that was a yes and smiled about it when they ran in to there old friend who were really happy to see them. All there friend ask how are they doing? Crescent said that they were doing fine and miss doing karate and wish to do it for that last time. Just as she said that their old teacher came walk up " hey two I over heard your covertion and I can get you two in the fight but I think you two will fight the strongest one here" emi look at him "sorry Mr. Okamura but im not fight today I know crescent will but not me." Okamura look at crescent who was smiling and said "fine you are lucky I still have your uniform with me" he took it out of his bag and hand it to her. Crescent walk in to the builting to change.

****5 min later****

Crescent walk out of the bathroom holding the guy uniform for the school and had her old uniform for her karate on. Her friend told her that the whole school was there. Crescent moon at her teacher for help because she knows that if she win the whole school will hate her because this will not be the first time she won a fight agains someone will love by everyone . Emi saw she reaction to the news and said " Crescent look they can't do a thing to you because if they do we can kick their butt to hell." Everyone started laughing at the statement. "Hey emi you should go inside and sitting down it about to start." Said Mr. Okamura as he walk in holding a black belt for crescent. After emi left Mr. Okamura turn to everyone. He told them the plan and who was going up against who.

Jess Light VS Yasuchika Haninozuka

Crscent Sakamoto VS Mitsukuni Haninozuka

Ari Siver VS Satoshi Morinozuka

Kat master VS Takashi Morinozuka

Once we hear who we were up against I just smiled at it. Jess loss her fight and the haninozuka. When crescent went up against mitsukuni they each were able to have 3 weapon of there choise (im not tell where crescent hid her's and mitsukuni).

Mr. huninozuka look at both of them and said "get really fighter this is a one point match the first person to go down is the loser is …. Is that understood." Me and hunny nodded our head we watch the man reaist his hand and then yell "you maybe start". Hunny jump up and started it first all crescent did was move out of his way making hunny pull out Shuriken of his left arm band hiden under his slive. Crescent move yet again to the left having the shuriken miss her. Everyone one was shock to see that crescent was still in after that attack. Emi yell "crescent I know you are better then that."

Crescent just laugh making everyone look at her crescent turn to hunny and said "im sorry" without it crescent use Calthrop at hunny and he use his rod to stop them from coming at him giving crescent a opening to kick him in the tummy making hunny fall just before he hit the floor he jusmp in mid-air so that he sis not to see that crescent bet him there and use the rod on him making him fall and loss the match. When his father said "crescent won" everyone could not believe it. For the rest of the match everyone loss on the usa team. Just crescent won that fight. So that huninozukai and Morinozuka sight the whole match all together but hunny family wanted to know the girl that bet him everyone know no one can bet him but why can she.

After everyone left the gym crescent was changing still changing in to her choths to wear home emi was waiting for outside the school when she saw the host club and the huninozuka and morinozuka walking over to her. hunny walk over to her and ask very nice where did crescent-chan go. Emi said that she was getting change before they go home.

Crescent walk out of the bathroom to see them talking to her sister so she walk over and ask "what come I help you guy with?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Everyone look over emi shoulder to see a girl in a long strapls blueish black dress walking over to them. Hunny mouth drop open in shock to see the girl that just bet him wear a dress. Just then mori snap him out of his our little world. " um my mom and dad was woulding if you and your sister… um emi I think that was it can come over to my house so mine and mori parent can meet them.

Emi look at crescent who was looking at hunny " what did he just say" thought crescent. Emi look at hunny and said "yes um what day do you like to have us over?" hunny look at mori and said "Sunday is that a good day for you two and your mom" emi look at crescent who said "we have to talk it over with our mom" once that was over with. Crescent and emi was home only to see that there mother sitting on the floor looking at paper work.

"how was your day hun's?" ask their mother. "It was good mother but um we have something to ask you" their mom look at them with a look that can kill. "oh no what did you two do now?" crescent giggle and said "we did nothing but be got karate…" then emi came in "well it was crescent that got into a karate fight and won against the strongest huniozuka." Their mom look at crescent and smile she was really happy for her dauther for winning the fight then she said "ok then what are you asking me then?" emi look at there mom and said "well the huniozuka and the moriozuka wanted us to come to their house this Sunday to vitie I think." There mom look at them and got up walk out of the room crescent look at emi with a sad look when there mom walk back in with a note book thing.

" we are luck hun because we are free that day." Said their mom crescent look at her and said ok we will let them know tomorrow" said emi after that crescent look at the clock and it was 5 o'clock so emi and I start on our homework and after that they had dinner their mom alwau made should that crescent eat right beecause of her iron because after she started doing karate it was really bad for her so they doctor told her what was right to eat.(sorry felt like putting that in..)

*********** the next day **********

Crescent and emi walk off to school the whole day went by very easy then crescent thought it was going to be. When lunch time came emi and I went to the host club to tell hunny and mori that we will be at the huniozuka house Sunday just what time to do we have to be there. Well then they got there yet again they guys were around the table 6 man and 1 girl that was wearing the guy uniform (yes emi and crescent know that Haruhi first meet.) emi said "it ok with our mom for all of us to come over on Sunday and what time they like to have them over?"

Hunny look at them with a smile and said "5 in the afternoon mori and I will come and get you ok." Crescent look at emi and gave him their cell phine number. For the rest of the day hunny has been text crescent nonstop asking her a lot of qustion and she ask him the some back.

*****1:30 Sunday afternoon******

Crescent and Emi had out the outfit that they are going to wear Emi had a black jeans and a white tan top on with a blue button up t shirt coving it with white snechers. Crescent had black jeans on with red flower on them red 4 inch heels and blue tan top on they both had there hair up. They were hear their mom going thought her clost for close to wear that night too. "Mom do you need some help or something" ask emi as she walk over to her mother door. About amin later their mom open the door and nodded her crescent and emi walk in to their mother room to see that it was a mass. So they help their mom out it was not 4 o'clock and hunny just call crescent tell her that they were outside. Emi saw the look on her little sister face and said "mom it time to go the car is here." Kanon their mother got up grab the house key as they left the house.

******THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY GOOD SO WAIT UNTIL THEN********


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Um wow your house is really big sir" said crescent mom said as she trying to pick up is jaw from the ground hunny look at them with a smile and said "I know but hey he are not going to to the house yet." Crescent look at him as they walk to the around the house to see that there a good size house back there "ok how many house to u have on this land." Said emi mori said "this is not a house it a dogo." Yet again crescent family were shock to see that these people had a lot of money 2 place.

Hunny brot them to the dogo and open the doors emi saw that there were at of people doing karate. "oh no we cant hunny, mori we told our mom that we stop doing karate it was only one time thing I did." Said crescent. Kanon look at her girls look down and was about to say something when a big man walk over.

"Mitsukuni I take it that these are the girl you want up against" said the man as he ponited to crescent

" yes father this is the girl I want up against and that girl as a name too dad." Saud hunny as he look at his dad.

Hunny dad walk them in and said "well I like to see how good she is here without any weapons ." just then kanon look at crescent and then said " sorry but my dauther no long dose karate and I think what you want is not right…." Before kanon could finish crescent came in and said " sorry sir but my mom had to move so many time because we did karate and still good at it. If you were to understand what we want to then please let get what you want done and never bother us again ok."said crescent emi nodded her head. Hunny dad look at them and said "ok crescent you go up against my son again, mori you are up against her sister." After that was said crescent followed hunny to the mates where they were going to fight. Mori took emi to the next room so she can grab her kanbo (sorryi do not know the name of the wooden sword.) when they come back out hunny and crescent were on the mate about to start..

(hunny and crescent fight)

Both hunny and crescent was on the floor. Crescent stand there look at hunny and who had one hand up in a fist and the other at his wasit. We both where waiting to hear we can start but mori come up and said " this is a one point mash, The winner will be ask something." After that mori put his hand up and said "you can begin!" hunny jump up in to the air putting out his foot to kick crescent in the face but creacent move out of the way. Huuny did not know how she could move and he was so fast but he keep on kicking and threwing punchs but crescent move out of eash and everyone of them or was block it. What hunny did not know was crescent was trying to found his opening or his weak crescent could not fine anyone of them. So she jump in mid-air only to be follow by hunny and they started to really fight that way.

Crescent smile to see that in the air hunny lefts his left side open so that where she went after she saw that hunny move his hands as if we were to grab something from his back forgetting that they were not using weapon for this fight and living an opening for his tummy. After realixing that he as no weapon on him crescent hit in where he lift it open and hunny fall to the ground only to land on his feet he look at her with a smile and said "that was good crescent but not good anofe to get me to the ground." Crescent land on her feet too and reply back "man and I hit you very good mmm give it a few min and it will work." After that hunny fall on to one knee holding he tummy with his arm "this is way I had to give up marshel arts because I hurt people even if I do not mean too." Hunny then got up and said " we are not done yet" with that he jump in the air and kick crescent in the headand making her fall to the ground. Before she hit the ground crescent thought him to the ground as well. Then they hear mori say "crescent win."

(end of hunny and crescent fight)

Emi ran over to crescent and said " crescent are you ok?" crescent nodded her head because she was still in shock for what just happen and got up to say "thanks for a great mash but this is the last time I will ever fight someone.. ok im sorry if you got hurt…. Um please never talk about this fight again." Crescent turn way and walk over to her mom who just pat's her on the back…. Now it was Emi turn to go up against mori.

(mori and Emi fight)

Well... Mori uses Kendo so he'd be using dfferent stances like the one, five, ten, or eight stance...

Me... I would be mixing Kendo and Martial Arts.

Roundhouse kick upwards to the head as a feint to make him duck, but then I drop my heel into his back knocking him to the ground where he rolls up. Then he goes into the five stance and comes towards me. I take me kendo sword and stick it in the ground in front of me. I use it to vault myself high in the air to avoid Mori's attack. I flip and somersault while I'm still in the air. I land perfectly and then dash towards Mori. I go for a trip (which is a feint), so I can roll underneath him as he avoids my trip. (or roll past him, whichever) As I roll back past my kendo sword I grab it and get up into a ten stance. Mori is in the one stance at this point. I smirk and he moves to attack. I quickly lash out with my sword to block his attack, and as he recoils from my block I strike him in the abdomen. He "hoofs" and I squeak out, "Ah! Are you okay, Morinozuka-senpai?"  
>"Emi, I think that is enough," Mother says.<br>"Yes, Mother," I sigh. I extend a hand to Mori, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to actually hurt you if I did. Sometimes I get caught up in the moment..."

The mori family was shock to see that this girl were very strange so mori father walk over to kanon, crescent and emi and said " kanon can we please talk in the other room about something." Kanon smile and said "sure got up and walk out of the room hunny parent and mori mom fall with them lefting crescent and her sister alone with hunny and mori….

******thank you AliceMarieSwan for Emi part of the fight soo I hope everyone like it abd plz R&R thanks ***********************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Mori lost to Emi, Huni and Mori's parents left the room with Emi and Crescent's mom to talk in the other room leaving the teens alone in the room together. They did not know what to talk about until Huni broke the quiet in the room.

"Where is your dad?" Huni asked.

Crescent said, "We were told he died during a fight he had in his town when our mom was only 6 month pregnant with Emi and I."

Then Emi butted in and said, "When we hear that he ran away because he could not stand being near us when we were 4 month old." Mori looked at Emi and Huni looked up at Crescent when our parents came back out.

Emi looked at me and back at our mother who has smile on her face. We did not know what we got ourself into until now. Huni's dad walked up to us and said, "We came to an agreement!"

Emi looked at him and said, "What agreement! There was no agreement whatsoever."

I look at her as she look back at our mother and continued with, "Mother, what did you guys all agree on?"

Our Mother looked over at Huni's dad and said, "We agree that your telant should be part of the the family…."

Then Mother came in and said, "Yeah, so Crescent will be marrying Huni and Emi will be marrying Mori…"

Crescent jump up and yelled, "HELL NO! I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE THAT WAS CHOSSEN FOR ME! I WANT TO MARRY FOR LOVE NOt BECAUSE IT WAS AN AGREEMENT." Then she walked out not even looking back.

Emi look at their Mom and said, "I thought you would never do this to her. We all know she wants to marry someone that loves her for her." She walked over to the door opening it. "I hope we see you at home Mom. About now, we need to give crescent a few days to think about what you have done to her."

Then she closed the door, and Emi's mother looked over at Huni's dad and said, " See I told you. Crescent when she falls in love with someone she decides to have a family with him. Just not the other way around when there is an agreement." Huni's dad look at her and started to think about something.

The next day Emi and Crescent did not go to school, and no one knew why. Until they saw Huni walking with a sad face on, one girl walked over to him and said, "Huni what's wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to know about."

With that the girl left and sat back down, then the teacher walked in and started class.

{Crescent and Emi house}

"Crescent, you have to come out sometime," said Emi from the other side of the door way, " and we don't want to be held back because we miss so many days of school."

"I told you. You can go to school, I on the other hand, am staying home because I do not want to see his face," said Crescent.

Emi knew this is going to happen so she did not care anymore she kick the door down and yelled, "CRESCENT! IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH THEN AGREE WITH THE MARRAGE!"

"I can't because I have never went on a date with him," said Crescent.

Emi gave up and grabbed crescent by the ear and dragged her out of her room and forced her to eat breakfast.

After breakfast Emi left the house and headed off to school not caring if Crescent went with her or not, but once she got there the teacher was already teaching the class. "Um… sorry to interupt, but I need to talk to Huni and Mori please?"

Teacher turned to them and said, "You two are excused." Huni and Mori got up and walked out of the class room to see Emi looking out the window. Mori looked at her in amazement.

"Well… Crescent is having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she's being forced to marry Huni… And I'm not exactly sure how I feel," Emi explained.

Huni look down and said ' well if she like we can go out for a date and see if we like each other then maybe we can see what go on from there." Emi look over at huni and started to think

Mori look at her and then said "maybe we could do like a double date or something like that?" after he said that emi blush like a mad woman, just then the teacher walk out of her classroom and said " if you do not want to get into trouble. I think you should get your butt's in to this classroom. They did as they were told and went off the class, thoughtout the whole day everyone again where was crescent and emi told them that it the time of the mouth where she get sick very easy and she had to stay home.

When school ended huni and mori had to go to the host club room as emi walk home, which did not make mori happy at all see her walk home without anyone. So he never want to the host club nor did huni because they follow emi to her house.

*A/N the next chapter will be better because AliceMarieSwan did not finish doing her part but I know it because of school.*


End file.
